1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which rearranges symbols after varying and displaying the symbols.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a slot machine has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application publication No. 2011/0250947. In such a slot machine, when a player inputs coins, bills, or the like into an insertion slot of the slot machine and operates a spin button, in a symbol display area provided on a front face of a housing, a plurality of symbols are displayed in a scrolling manner and thereafter, each of the symbols is automatically stopped. Based on a combination of the symbols which have been stopped, a variety of awards such as a bonus are determined.
In a gaming machine typified by the above-mentioned conventional slot machine, predictive presentation effects indicating that the bonus is to be determined before the determination of the bonus may be conducted. Since the predictive presentation effects allows a player to previously recognize that a game outcome is to win the bonus, the predictive presentation effects are of importance in enhancing entertainment characteristics of the gaming machine.
On the other hand, there is also a gaming machine in which a reel skip can be conducted by operating a spin button or a bet button in a state the symbols have not been stopped. In such a gaming machine, the predictive presentation effects are also concurrently cancelled by the reel skip. Therefore, even when the predictive presentation effects are capable of enhancing the entertainment characteristics, if the cancellation thereof is made, the significance thereof may be lost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine capable of enhancing the entertainment characteristics of the gaming machine.